Fairy Tail kindness
by Aerlevith
Summary: A small two-shot about an OC girl Erza shows kindness to. May make a full story from this. COMPLETED
1. Unexpected threat

"Requip mage!" Shouted a voice amongst the crowd. Erza Scarlet turned around, all her senses alert. Thanks to years of training, she dodged a dagger that could have sliced her throat to death.

"Show me" muttered a feminine voice under a cape.

In an instant, the Queen of the Fairies ( _sorry, Ever_ ) requiped to her flight armour, increasing her speed, and dodged the attacks that were coming her way in the middle of Magnolia Plaza, in broad daylight.

 _Really, what were the odds of getting into a life or death situation in the most crowded place of the city? Well, being a Fairy Tail mage, more than they would like to admit._

Checking that any and all bystanders were already safe, Erza requiped into her Lightning Empress armour and blocked one of the daggers with the handle of her spear, to attack herself with a lightning covered blade. Her body vibrating with adrenaline, she could proudly announce this to be her fastest attack yet, though the hooded figure avoided the attack with astounding ease.

"Why are you doing this" Erza exclaimed between attacks and dodges. She didn't receive an answer, though, and that worried her.

 _"_ _I don't yet know who she is, or what is she going after. Harming her is out of the question, then. So how can I make her stop?"_ were her thoughts.

Her spear passed at a hair's breadth from the figure, who shuddered when she felt the cracking of electricity so close to her cheek. She blocked the attack with one of the daggers she was wielding, only for the current to pass to her body, frying her with the strength of lightning. And, just like that, the unexpected threat was ceased.


	2. Dark red

Erza moaned when the creamy piece of heaven entered her mouth. She could swear, this was the best place in all Earth Land to have a strawberry cake. Her delight was cut short, though, when the person sitting in front of her moved.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to knock you out just like that. For a second there, you had me worried that I had killed you. But really, what kind of genius blocks lightning with steel blades? Though I must say, the craftsmanship is incredibly precise and thin" the redhead said, summoning one of the weapons she had taken from the yet unknown enemy sitting across the table. "So, won't you explain yourself as to why you would attack me just like that? I was on my way to enjoy a few ( _read more than any human being should be able to eat_ ) cakes, and I don't really think I have ever wronged you. I don't even recall meeting you..." she trailed, expecting some sort of answer or sound from the mysterious girl.

When she got none, she used her magic to store the knife back and stabbed her piece of cake again, while her forced partner watched her closely. "I'm sorry to have you here, but I swear, after the cook finishes my order, we will go back to my guild and you will receive medical attention. Don't try to move, though, because I took all your weapons and put magic restraining cuffs on you to make sure you won't run away. I really want to understand your motives for attacking me, so I need you to stay around a little longer"

As the red head finished devouring the last of her cake, the waiter approached her to announce that her order was ready. And so, Erza started her way back carrying the girl on one shoulder, and the 19 boxes of strawberry cake on the other, through the streets of a sunny Magnolia, with a single destination in mind, Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hey! I'm back!" She announced, as she burst through the doors of the guild. Some automatic salutes were heard through the guild, though the most started wondering out loud who the girl she was carrying was.

"Wendy, would you run a medical check on her? I think she could be hurt" Said the redhead, ignoring her guild mates' inquiries.

"What did you do, Erza-nee?" The young Dragon Slayer asked, while starting to surround her in her magic.

"She got electrocuted from my Lightning Empress armour. It was a mishap, really. I also wanted Cobra to talk to her, do you know where he is?"

"He was in the bar a second ago, maybe he went to the bathroom?" Answered Wendy absently, double-checking the girl.

In truth, the Poison Dragon Slayer had scurried away when he felt the red headed _crazy hammer_ girl coming. Though he would never admit it.

Reluctantly, he emerged from the shadows and approached the Titania.

"... What"

"She attacked me midday in a crowded place, but won't talk about why. Can you use your magic on her?"

His indigo eye travelled to the girl laying in the improvised infirmary Wendy had laid out in the middle of the guild hall. She had her hood back on from her travel up Erza's shoulder, so all Cobra could see was a bump covered in dark red cloth.

"Erza-nee" called Wendy from besides her "this girl has nothing wrong on her"

"Nothing?" Erza repeated, confused. The hit had been strong enough to knock her out, but suddenly she wasn't hurt?

"Nothing... in fact, she is very healthy. There is not a single scratch on her"

"Oh... I would have thought otherwise. Thank you, Wendy. Cobra, can you do your thing?"

But Cobra wasn't listening to what was being said. He approached the girl slowly, as if a breeze would make her disappear, listening in on her soul. He took off her hood and looked at her. Dark red eyes looked back at him, framed in beautiful lashes, remarkably pale skin, and white snow hair. All in all, she could remind you to a red-eyed Mirajane, all her hair contained in a low ponytail that made it impossible to guess how long her curvy hair was.

"Cobra" Erza put a gloved hand on his shoulder, taking him out of his trance.

"Uh... Yeah, may take a little to get it everything, but I will. Her soul is really chaotic, and kinda deep… so yeah" He sat down next to her and closed his eyes, making him look as if the ex-criminal was sleeping unguarded. _Nothing further from reality_. "Oh. Her name is- Aki"

Erza frowned a little at his almost unnoticeable stop, but she let it be.

* * *

This happened at midday, so for the rest of the day, Erza decided to stay and keep an eye on both the girl that attacked him and her poison lover nakama that laughed evilly every now and then. By the next hour, though, most of the Fairy Tail members had flown as far away as possible from the table, spooked by the creepy sound that was Cobra's laughter.

Don't get them wrong, the Poison Dragon Slayer was as integrated as he could be, considering that he mostly kept to himself and Kinana, but the guild had come to accept him as they accepted so many others before him. That laughter, though... It promised never ending pain and sorrow, and even his long lost friend Kinana felt chills creep up her back.

* * *

Three, maybe four hours after Erza came barging in the guild with our mystery girl, Cobra stood up and went back to the bar. Kinana immediately put a glass in front of him, prepared with one of the exotic venoms that adorned the showcases since Crime Sorcière was finally absolved from all their crimes and decided to join the guild.

"So? What can you tell us?" Erza asked, guessing that he wanted to be asked.

"Name: Aki. Family: None. Residence: None. They live on their own, picking a few jobs every now and then. Guild: None. What else..."

"Wait, _they_? She came to me alone" Before Cobra could answer, Aki moved fast as lightning to strangle the man disclosing all her secrets. Fortunately Erza, who was nearby, knocked her off again with her lightning spear.

"A little bird that flies around her. Maybe he went bug hunting." Cobra said, unaffected. "Irrelevant if you ask me"

"Okay. And...?"

"Her favourite colour is blue. So ordinary" He said, appearing bored out of his mind. If you knew him as well as Kinana, though, you would appreciate the small curve of the outside of his lips that indicated he was actually having fun.

"The reason she attacked me, Cobra" Erza remarked, exasperated.

"Jeez, _Thor girl_. You could have said so sooner"

"Thor... girl...?" You could hear her mutter.

"Turns out, the mystery girl is nothing but a fan girl that wanted to learn Requip magic from you. So, instead of straight asking, she attacked ya to see it in action. You could say she has them in place."

"Them...?" Blanked Kinana.

"Cobra, you understand the specifics of being a girl, right? We don't have... well... _those_ " Lucy chirped from afar, giving a pointed look.

Of course, this wouldn't be Fairy Tail if everyone weren't listening in on somebody else's business.

"Let's get back to topic. You are saying that she only wanted to learn Requip magic? That sounds..."

"Fairy Tail like" finished Natsu with a smile. "Lemme fight her! I'm all fired up!"

"Shut it, ashes for brain. She's unconscious. Tsk. Idiot" muttered Gray.

"What you called me?" The salmon haired mage shouted

"And there we go again" sighed Lucy, getting under the table to avoid being hit by a flying random object on fire. Taking advantage of the fight, Erza leaned to ask Cobra something, to which he nodded.

* * *

Aki opened her eyes to find herself being carried, _again_ , by Erza. And, _again_ , too much blood rushed to her head from being upside down.

When Titania entered her office, she tossed the girl in the sofa and turned to close the door.

"Such ruckus for nothing. Bothersome girl." She said, sounding like a mother. She turned around to face her. "You just have to picture the object, and focus your energy on where you want it to appear. After that, think about the place where you have put the object, and link both." One of her daggers materialized. "To send it off, you first picture the place, then send your energy to the object, and link them again with your magic." The dagger disappeared again. "You will have to train a lot, and you should start with small storage spaces. The bigger they are, the more difficult to picture them and the more difficult to bring something to Earth Land. Oh, and of course, the bigger the item, the more energy you will need to move it... you got all?"

The girl stared at the Queen of the Fairies. "... Why?" This was the fifth word Titania had heard coming from the beauty so far, willingly, and she couldn't help but feel as if it was some kind of personal achievement.

"You could have killed me in the plaza. I realized you were faster when you first dodged the spear, but you didn't go all-out with me. So, I guess I was lucky when you miscalculated and blocked my lightning spear with your steel daggers. Still, you haven't done anything yet to put any of us in danger. So" she took the cuffs off her "I guess you earned our trusting." She started calling all the weapons she took before from her, starting with her two steel daggers, and continuing with the never ending small blades she had hidden all over her body. Aki took them and stored them back in all her pockets and folds

"... Thank you"

The whisper sounded so foreign in the red eyed girl's mouth, so struggled, that Erza felt her heart skip a beat.

"You know, Fairy Tail is the place where I found my family. Maybe you think you don't need that, and I used to think it was only for weaklings myself. But they have saved me more times than I could count on, and if you gave us a chance, we could do that for you, too. And you would always have job offers, as well as nakama that will always have your back. You could even bring your bird with you. So, if you ever want to join... we won't look at you for the mistakes you made in the past." Erza took Aki's hands and, with a gentle smile, said "so, do you want to become our nakama... no, family?"

Aki looked at her, her face as expressionless as when she was brought to the guild, and nodded once.

* * *

"Master, we have a new guild member" Erza's voice announced before she came barging in Makarov's office.

"Oh, well... wasn't this the girl that tried to kill you?" He said, as he picked the form for new members.

"You know what they say, a cake a day keeps the doctor away." Both girls sat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Wait, no, it was something like... to err is human, to forgive, divine **.** "

"Okay, so... Name?"

"Aki" She answered

"Full name, dear" she went silent. Makarov wrote down what she just told him, as she wasn't, nor would be, the first of his children without a proper surname. "Okay, family? Relatives?" Silence again. "Residence?" She didn't answer.

"She could stay in Fairy Hills, with myself and other girl members." Offered Erza. Aki nodded once.

"A shy one, this one, isn't she? Well, probably in a month she will be as crazy as my other children" Makarov laughed. "This one is tricky, but we must know. Do you have a criminal record? If you were ever arrested, we must know." She shook her head no. "And, this one won't be written anywhere, but there is no other way around it. Have you ever killed?" She nodded once, shyly, as if she was repented. "Can you tell us about it?"

"I killed my captors... and lived in the mountains for a while, where I killed animals. Then, sometimes, I would get hired as an assassin."

"How many people?" Asked Erza, her voice a little harsher than she wanted. Aki raised her hands while looking at one of the desk legs. _Seven_.

"You must know, that being a Fairy Tail member, our first objective is to save lives, even if that doesn't get the job done. You can't ever kill again as long as you wear the Fairy Tail insignia. This said, we wouldn't judge you for what you did before, though I personally hope you feel remorse for what you did and start to work your way to forgiveness. Do you agree with this?"

"They deserved it" she said, still not looking at them.

"There are always other ways, as Fairy Tail members."

She left it at that, and nodded. "I promise."

"Okay, so after all this boring paperwork, you get to choose where you want your guild mark, and the colour." She thought about it for a second.

"Visible?"

"Not necessarily, but sometimes you will be expected to show it as identification" answered Erza.

"Then here." She set aside the cape she was wearing to show dark red shorts, and a dark red tank top, as well as lots of cords where all the blades were fixed to her body. She raised the top, too, to show her belly, pointing the space next to her navel. "Dark red"

The master pressed the stamp to her skin, leaving permanent proof to her allegiance to the guild, and almost getting a nosebleed in the process. " _My children are so beautiful_ " he internally cried in happiness.

"Why dark red? Cobra said your favourite colour is blue" Mused Erza.

"They won't see me bleed." She answered curtly.

There was a short silence in Master Makarov's office.

"So, do you want me to show you your room?" Offered Erza. Aki nodded. "Then let's go!"

* * *

A/N 1, Aki's name comes from the Japanese word for "autumn". I would have gone for Aka, " _red_ ", but my sister said it sounded cuter.

A/N 2, Aki's stamp colour doesn't only come from her style of clothing, but also from Erza's hair, just as Erza's is Jellal blue and Lucy's is Natsu pink.


	3. Author's note

Hi there! This is Aerl! Thank you so much for reading my story :D

This small two- shot came to me when I was bored out of my mind at my home town. I was thinking about developing the story further, by making Erza to be Aki's sister/motherly figure, and maybe Cobra to take a romantic interest in her?

What do you think? Please, leave your impressions on the story and any ideas you may have in the comments! I really appreciate them, and they keep me motivated to write!


End file.
